


Into the Woods

by cuinaminute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambushed, Blood, F/F, Guns, Pain, Smidge Of Angst, Some Fluff, Tiny bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: The team is ambushed and become separate. You take Natasha and run when there are too many to fight.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Into the Woods

You were outnumbered, you knew that, everyone else knew that but that didn’t stop the chaos that followed the ambush.

Natasha was slumped against tree behind you, her breathing staggered. There’s a bullet logged somewhere in your arm and your covered in scratches, Nat was worse off though, hand gripping her left shoulder as blood oozed down leaving a trail as it drips on the ground, some stupid hydra agent got lucky and aimed for something vital.

The group got separated, having to scatter to avoid being overpowered, you had grabbed Nat and ran into the forest knowing that it was your best shot even though you despised retreating. You kneel down next to her “How are you holding up?” you ask her, hand coming up to move hair slick with sweat out of her face, she looked pale. Natasha leans into your touch as you cup her cheek, her smile is weak “Right as rain.” she mumbles, eyes closing “You’re a terrible lair.” you joke softly. 

You know you need to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down and after racking your brain you came up with an idea, not exactly the best idea but it wound work hopefully. You don’t even hesitate as you begin unzipping your suit enough where you can pull your undershirt up over your shoulders taking it off, which now leaves you in a sports bra with you suit half off. If it were any other situation you would have most likely died from embarrassment but this was now, this was for Natasha.You tear your favorite undershirt before starting to wrap the wound, not looking to see Natasha’s reaction as you tie the fabric into a knot because you already know your blushing and you need to stay focused, you cant get sidetracked by your emotions.

“You’re bleeding.” You look up to see Nat’s eyes trained on your arm causing you to turn your head and finally see the ugly wound that’s still bleeding and staining your skin red as it flows down your arm. “I cant feel it.” You’re lying as you pull your suit back up and zip it, not liking how uncomfortable it is against your skin. You don’t really register that she’s wrapping your arm up with your torn shirt until your eye’s catch Natasha’s as she ties the knot and finally looks up at you “There” she says and you smile “Thank you.” She gives you a small tired smile back as you finally sit down next to her.

“I’m sure the other’s are coming. We just have to be sure not to get caught. Steve’s going to find us Tasha.” You lean your forehead against her’s feeling her breath on your lips. “Communications are down.” she whispered, her breath shallow. You can’t help your feeble chuckle “When has that stopped Tony before? Or Steve? Pretty boy doesn’t give up that easy.”

You freeze when you hear leaves rustling in the distance, it sounded like a group of people. “Tasha,” you lean back enough to look her in the eyes, those green eyes that are so dull they look a different color. From the way her body was tensed up you knew she heard it too, your hand reaches for one of the two guns still clipped at her thigh, your own gun lost from somewhere between here and where everyone split, her gaze holding your’s as you unclip the weapon bringing it into your lap and cock the gun. You hold the gun in one hand as the sound of the group of people become louder indicating that they were getting closer, you bring a hand up to tell her to stay and she raises an eyebrow at you with a look that tells you what she means to say. You cant help but smile before leaning forward so your lips bush against her forehead in a gentle kiss.

“See you…” you whisper, lips barely brush her forehead as you speak and you know she’s smiling as she finishes your sentence “In a minute..” a whisper the same as yours, a promise that needs no other words. You give her one last dazzling smile before going to figure out who had followed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, I hope you do too.


End file.
